cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga is a Lego themed action adventure video game. The game recreates the moments and story lines of all the nine main films of the Star Wars saga, recreating all the original, prequel and sequel trilogies. The game closely follows the stories of the movies of the original, prequel and sequel trilogies, though many elements have been altered to be more family friendly or provide comic relief. Gameplay As with previous Lego games, players roam around freely on an open over world that spans numerous planets and contains various puzzles, items and groups of enemies to fight on each world. Each film is broken down into levels each containing six missions, which the player accesses by traveling through the over world. Players can also transport themselves to different areas and planets they have already visited, while fighting groups of enemies scattered throughout the over world. The player controls two interchangeable characters throughout the game. Along with being able to control a vast number of characters with different special abilities that are needed to unlock special areas, the player can also create their own custom characters. The player must collect vast amounts of studs, which act as currency that allows the player to buy characters, vehicles, items, etc. and the player also builds useful objects out of bricks and can interact with items in their environment. Missions The Phantom Menace * Muunilinst Skirmish * Battles in Endon Jungles * Escape from Theed * Skirmishes on Tatooine * Battles of Theed and Endon Plains * Destroying Command Ship and Duel with Darth Maul Attack of the Clones * Battles on Neimoidia * Battle on Kamino * Ambush on Endon * Skirmish on Tatooine * Battles in Arena and Geonosis Battlefield * Duel with Darth Tyranus Revenge of the Sith * Battle over Coruscant * Battles for Saliucami * Battle on Kashyyk * Battle on Meridian * Defending the Jedi Temple * Duels with Darth Vader and Darth Sidious A New Hope * Defending the Tantive IV * Fighting through the Dune Sea * Battles in Mos Eisley and Escape * Rescue and Escape from the Death Star * Battle of Yavin * Destroying the Death Star Empire Strikes Back * Battle of Yavin * Battle of Hoth * Fighting in Orbit and Asteroid Field * Skirmish on Dagobah * Ambush in Bespin * Escape from Bespin and Duel with Vader Return of the Jedi * Battles on Tatooine and Escape from the Sarlac * Battle in Kashyyk Jungles * Defending the Village * Battle for Kashyyk * Space Battle to Destroy Death Star * Duel with Darth Vader and Darth Sidious The Force Awakens * Battle for the Village and Trek across the Desert * Escape from the Star Destroyer * Skirmish and Escape from Jakku Settlement * Fighting Kanjilkub on Takodana * Battle of Takodana * Battle of Ahch-To and Duel with Kylo Ren Shadow of the First Order * Battle of Chinikiff * Battle of Liperis * Battle of Karbipi * Skirmish on Sheruvel * Skirmish on Starkiller * Battle for Starkiller and Duel with Kylo Ren The Last Jedi * Battles on Chialsirk * Skirmish on Starkiller * Battle of Rilaban * Battle of Starkiller * Duels with Kylo Ren, Siro Ren and Darth Tyranus * Battle of Tatooine and Showdown with Kylo Ren and Hux Characters * Anakin Skywalker ** Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) ** Anakin Skywalker (Young) ** Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker ** Luke Skywalker (Farmboy) ** Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) ** Luke Skywalker (Pilot) ** Luke Skywalker (Rebel) ** Luke Skywalker (Training) ** Luke Skywalker (Jedi) ** Luke Skywalker (Aged) * Han Solo ** Han Solo (Hoth) ** Han Solo (Kashyyk) ** Han Solo (Stormtrooper) ** Han Solo (Aged) ** Han Solo (Starkiller) * Kobi-Ben Kenobi ** Kobi-Ben Kenobi (Padawan) ** Kobi-Ben Kenobi (Aged) * Rey Skywalker ** Rey Skywalker (Jedi) * Leia Organa ** Leia Organa (Hoth) ** Leia Organa (Bespin) ** Leia Organa (Bounty Hunter) ** Leia Organa (Slave) ** Leia Organa (Kashyyk) ** Leia Organa (Aged) * Amidala Naberrie ** Amidala Naberrie (Handmaiden) ** Amidala Naberrie (Queen) ** Amidala Naberrie (Captured) * Lando Calrissian ** Lando Calrissian (Rebel) ** Lando Calrissian (Aged) * Sheev Palpatine ** Chancellor Palpatine * Darth Tyranus ** Jar Jar Binks ** Jar Jar Binks (Senator) * Kui-Gon Jinn * Kylo Ren ** Anakin Solo * Siro Ren ** Ben Solo * Finn ** Finn (Stormtrooper) * R2-D2 * C-3P0 * BB-8 * R4-G17 * Yoda * Chewbacca * Mace Windu * Wilhuff Tarkin * General Grievous ** Kestriel Tenith * Jango Fett * Boba Fett * Maz Kanata ** Maz Kanata (Cantina) * Gavin Antillis ** Gavin Antillis (Rebel) ** Gavin Antillis (Pilot) * Cad Visban ** Cad Visban (Pilot) * Admiral Finis Veers * Darth Maul * General Hux * Ki-Adi Mundi * Hithi Fistei * Tsui Choi * Gidai Shillia * Luminuli Tibidli * Fikrin Bith * Shaak Ti * Captain Phasma * Captain Firmise Panaka * Regent Lyonie * Sebulba * Bail Organa * Nute Gunray * Shmi Skywalker * Governer Sio Bibble * Chancellor Valorum * Commander Fox * Commander Gree * Commander Cody * Chipis Kilii * Hiril Giin * Miken Ref * Ki Bimi Jeris * Rym Gireff * Slip * Lowbacca * Admiral Ackbar * Lor San Tekka * Captain Tarpals * Lama Su * IG-88 * Lobot Lom * Greedo * Jabba the Hutt * Tasu Bik * Chief Officer Goss Croll * Lieutenant Kolonia * Ilco Munica * Jiska Vapal * Kinn Fih * Mitaka Korr * Sumistu Mi * Tenzer Nerru * Jelik Maybin * Cordi Threnalli * Malakili * Rebel Soldier ** Rebel Soldier (Snow) * Rebel Gunner ** Rebel Gunner (Snow) * Rebel Officer * Rebel Pilot * Clone Trooper ** Clone Trooper (Gunner) ** Clone Trooper (Shock) ** Clone Trooper (Advanced) * Clone Commander * Clone Pilot * Storm Trooper ** Storm Trooper (Gunner) ** Storm Trooper (Shock) * Sand Trooper * Snow Trooper * Scout Trooper * Imperial Officer * Imperial Engineer * Imperial Pilot * Death Star Officer * Battle Droid ** Battle Droid (Gunner) ** Battle Droid (Shock) ** Battle Droid (Commander) * Droideka * First Order Stormtrooper ** First Order Stormtrooper (Gunner) ** First Order Stormtrooper (Shock) * Flametrooper * First Order Officer * First Order Technician * Militia Soldier * Militia Gunner * New Republic Soldier * Tusken Raider * Imperial Royal Guard * Magnaguard * PK Droid * Pit Droid * Endon Soldier * Endon Officer * Gungan Warrior * Gungan Marksman * Wookie Warrior * Geonosian * Jabba Pirate * Jabba Guard * Takodana Guard * Kanjiklub Thug * Bespin Guard * Jakku Raider * Aing-Tii Vehicles * Millennium Falcon * Landspeeder * X-Wing ** X-Wing (Cad) ** X-Wing (New Republic) * Y-Wing * A-Wing * Tie Fighter ** Tie Fighter (First Order) * Tie Interceptor * Tie Advanced * Tie Bomber * Snowspeeder * Imperial Speeder Bike * Republic Speeder Bike * STAP * N1 Starfighter * ARC-170 * V-Wing * LAAT Gunship * Tantive Corvette * Radiant Corvette * Nebulon Frigate * Droid Trifighter * Droid Vulture * Droid Gunship * Imperial Shuttle * Nantex Defense Fighter * Podracer * Bongo Submarine * Gian Speeder * Sandcrawler * Skyhopper * Twin Cloud Car * V-25 CS * IFT-X * IFT-T * AAT * ATD * AT-DP * Hailfire Droid * Slave I * AT-AT * AT-TE * MTT * Spider Walker * Republic Star Destroyer * Imperial Star Destroyer * Invisible Hand Modes Blaster Battle Bounty Hunter Missions Destruction Lightsaber Duel Trivia Category:Cimil's Lego Category:Games Category:Star Wars